mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Soujirou Marui
Soujirou Marui (丸井 草次郎 Marui Sōjirō) is the father of the triplets. Attributes "What's wrong with me...? My little girls from that day are still here, right in front of me. Nothing's changed. They're just a little bigger, a little stronger... a little kinder." Soujirou in Episode 8 of the second season Appearance Soujirou is very large and imposing. Generally, people who don't know him think that he looks very suspicious and he is often mistaken as a thief, resulting in him being arrested as a running gag. In his younger years, he actually appeared to be pretty handsome when he was a kid he resembled Satou, but he has changed a lot over the years. Personality and Interests Soujirou is a loving father to his three daughters, despite the three of them having different opinions of him. Relationships Futaba Marui Of the triplets, Futaba adores her father the most. She often takes baths with him and sometimes she even sleeps with him. Although she finds him scary in appearance, she loves him despite all his faults. Futaba even says that she loves him more than anyone else. Soujirou seems to favor her the most out of his daughters and he becomes extremely disappointed when he thinks she doesn't like him anymore; he became depressed after Futaba accidentally read Mitsuba's essay (while in Futaba's essay, she wrote openly about her devotion to her father, Mitsuba wrote about how creepy he is). He also tends to get lonely when she's not around. Mitsuba and Hitoha Marui Mitsuba is very ashamed of him due to him getting arrested all the time and his suspicious appearance. She accused him of stealing her panties and let the police arrest him just to save face in front of the class. Hitoha simply ignores him and doesn't seem to care much about him. During a sports event, Soujirou had to pair up with Hitoha for a three-legged race; Hitoha was embarrassed at first, but she ended up running with him and finally winning the race. Hitoha went from trying to protect her father from suspicious looks to changing her mind and reacting like a pedophile was standing next to her, much to Soujirou's horror. Despite that, Mitsuba and Hitoha do really care about him, they just don't like to show it. It is revealed that the triplets showed their love for him equally when they were little. Shinya Satou "Satou-kun is the one I trust with my Futaba" Soujirou in Episode 6 of the second season Soujirou has known Satou since he was a child, because he is Futaba's friend. At Valentines Day, he helps Satou evade the Hopeless Squad, saying that he used to be popular with girls at his age, so he understands him. Believing that Futaba wanted to give a Valentine chocolate to Satou and comments that Satou is a good boy. At a parent-teacher meeting, he commented that Satou is the boy to whom he'd trust Futaba, much to Satou's shock. Satoshi Yabe Soujirou's relationship with the triplets' teacher is not much a decent one. Yabe constantly gets the wrong idea from the triplets' father who believes he is making advances on Hitoha. Futaba convinced Soujirou to resolve his differences with Yabe. Trivia *According to the manga, he was originally bald, but he looked too scary. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, he came in joint 23rd place. Category:Characters